improv
by chiyosakura
Summary: hori needs to pick a play to perform and quick, so he reluctantly asks kashima to help him, and...


**notes;; **i wrote this because this is literally all me and arlie (arlieee here on ) - gekkan shoujo nozaki kun and hori/kashima. we both realized there was a severe lack of both, so i thought i would contribute a bit with some horishima! hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Hori-senpai," whined a student to her fellow club president. "We're kinda tired painting and assembling props for no reason, have you picked a play yet?"

Hori Masayuki, who was sitting at his usual desk which was dyed white due to papers being strewn every which way, looked up at the eager student covered in paint. "First of all, didn't I tell you guys to wear aprons when you're painting?"

The student sighed. "Yeah, but we can't find any in the storeroom, and you told us that we had to get these props done by the end of the week, so we just went with it."

Hori lifted an eyebrow. _They're not in the storeroom? But I … _Kashima…

He shook his head. "Okay, I'll deal with that later. Anyway, I _know_ you think you're assembling these for no reason, but trust me, I'm doing my best!" He picked up a few papers that were haphazardly assembled to look like scripts and showed them to her. "I think I've narrowed it down to these two, so don't worry, I'll announce it soon!" He cracked a bit of a smile, but it was easy to tell how frazzled he actually was. Sensing this, the student shrugged and turned back to pick up her paintbrush and continue the arduous painting of a set that might not even be used.

Before he even knew it, the club members starting clearing out, and when he looked down at his watch, it seemed to be the end of the meeting. _Holy shit, it's 5 pm already? Crap, and I still haven't narrowed down the scripts…_

Hori stood up, brushed himself off, and arranged some of the papers on his table. Even though about half of the team cleared out, him, being the authority figure he is, decided to still yell out at the remaining students. "Guys, don't forget, we're meeting tomorrow a little earlier, OK?" he yelled. "See you guys!"

At his last word, he huffed and ruffled his hair a bit. _Shit shit shit shit. _That was the only word going through his mind at this point. If he didn't pick a play for the fall festival, the whole drama club would be screwed. _He_ would be screwed, and not in the right way. He was the damn president, after all! He had to do something about this. It's just a script, right?

Finally, it dawned on Hori as to why he was so indecisive. He hadn't practiced the main character's lines at all, to see if they would flow well and if an audience would like it. Hori was able to read lines as well as judge them, so he just needed someone else… and of course, as he soon realized, he was the sole remaining person on the stage. _Guess I'll have to take some drastic measures. _Hori sat back down and pondered for a moment. Sighing, he came to a sole conclusion. _I wonder if Nozaki-kun or Sakura is around?_

Anxiously, he strolled over to the back doorway of the stage, which lead to the hallway. It was kind of barren, since not too many students stayed after this late. Hori scanned the hallway once again, and suddenly a figure came into view that his eyes missed beforehand. _Wait… what the hell? _Kashima!

The Prince of the school, Kashima Yuu, was at her locker quietly, and she seemed to put either putting items away or arranging them in her locker; either way, Hori had two options that were presented before him: avoid Kashima at all costs, or ask Kashima, the somewhat "vagabond" drama club member, to help him with the scripts.

Hori slid back behind the door and sighed deeply. She was the only one around, and the only one that was even _in _the drama club, and he _did_ need to settle this script nonsense, so …

_I'm gonna _so _regret this_.

He peeked his head out again, and at this exact moment, Kashima had turned towards his way. She also seemed to have noticed him before, for she was now _much_ closer and nowhere near her locker.

"Hori-chan-senpai! AH! I thought I saw you!" Kashima cried, tackling the much shorter Hori back onto the stage. Hori almost fell back and could himself surging with anger.

"_Kashima…_ Where the hell were you today? Didn't you know we had a meeting?" His voice was a little bit shaky, as he probably shouldn't have prefaced asking her for her help with a yell, but, it was all he really could do. She needed a bit of scolding once in a while, he concluded.

"O-oh, yeah, about that…" Kashima became her bashful self and batted her long eyelashes. A hand found its way to the back of her head and she chuckled nervously. "I promised some girls after school to help them with their homework, but then they wanted to get ice cream with me so I went with them, but I left some of my books in my locker, so I had to go get them and -"

"OKAY! I GET IT!" Hori yelled. Though he was small, his voice definitely carried, and it shut Kashima up instantly. "Great, wonderful, you get girls, you ignored your drama club duties, nice. As much as I hate to do this… all in all, I still need a favor from you." He pursed his lips a bit and didn't look her in the eye, but he continued. "You're the only one around, and I gotta pick a play soon or everyone's gonna get mad at me, do you wanna help?"

Kashima gasped and threw her hands on Hori's shoulders. "Hori-chan-senpai! No way! You want _me _to help _you_? That's great! Of course, anything for my senpai!"

Hori huffed and dragged Kashima onto the stage and towards his overly cluttered desk. Kashima stood there stunned. "_Wow_, senpai, this is all yours? So I guess you _do _actually do something during club meetings, huh?"

Hori gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to hit Kashima. He had to admit, though, she was pretty good at knowing exactly how to push his buttons, that was for sure.

"Anyway, Kashima, I picked out two plays that I think might be a hit: a classic love story and an adventure at sea. I want to check the dynamic between the two main characters, so I need you to read with me."

"Ooh, how exciting! Alright, let's do the love story first!" Kashima smiled her usual flashy smile, and Hori nodded. "Who are the characters?"

"It's a prince and a princess," Hori told her flatly.

"Okay, okay, let's do it!" Kashima giddily accepted the script handed her, then quizzically looked at the highlighted lines. "Wait, senpai, what is this? Why am I the princess?"

"Because you're a girl," he replied simply.

"Yeah, but," Kashima began, and suddenly Hori felt a hand on his head. "You're too short to be the guy! Look!" Suddenly the hand became two, they were underneath his arms, and his feet were off the ground. His blood started to boil as he realized Kashima had lifted him up just to prove how short he actually was. "You can't really pass for the guy, can you?"

"_KASHIMA! PUT ME DOWN AND FOCUS!" _he screamed, flailing his legs until they hit the floor. He smoothed his hair back and repositioned himself in front of the tall girl. "If you want to be the prince so badly, you can be the damn prince."

Kashima squealed a bit and began to get into character. "Alrighty, Pres, let's do this!"

The two of them flipped to the page indicated and began to read.

"I am just a princess from a small kingdom, I cannot marry a prince like you!" Hori recited in his best voice. _This is going to suck so bad. How am I supposed to tell how good these characters are like this?_

"But, I want to be with you forever, my princess!" Kashima replied in a silky voice. "You are the only one that I love!"

"I - I love you too," Hori choked a bit on the words, but continued. "But I feel as though I am not worthy."

"You are, my love! You are the only one who is for me, I promise!" Kashima told him.

Just as Hori was about to read his next line, he was cut off by something foreign. _Wha-what? What? I can't move my mouth? What the hell?_

Then it hit him. The Prince had leaned down and planted a kiss square on his lips. It felt like it lasted three hundred years, even though it was only a few seconds.

Then it occurred to him this "prince" was Kashima.

"Ka-KASHIMA! Wha-what the hell what that?! That's not in the script!" He felt his face growing hot and was wiping his lips at an insane speed.

Kashima smiled brightly. "I'm just doing some improv, Pres! I'm thinking that's what the prince would do, or at least what I would do…"

Without even thinking, Hori started to charge at Kashima, who had realized what she'd done. "KASHIMA! GET BACK HERE!" he screamed, as he chased his "Prince" out to the hallway. Unfortunately, Kashima had a kick in her step, and was way too fast for Hori to catch up with. And when she turned around slightly to see him still chasing her, she gave him a quick wink, which she normally only saves for her fans.

That stopped him in his tracks. _Shit, why is my heart racing? I need to go home… I'll figure this out another day… Dammit, Kashima..._

* * *

**after notes;; **hope you enjoyed it! thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review or comment :)


End file.
